


Best Hero

by star__light



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Gen, Headcanon, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: Paperinik was more alive than ever.





	Best Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 25: Gasp.

"Of course not, Paperinik is better than all of them!" He had heard Louie say in the middle of one of the visits he used to give to the Manor, and Donald had to suppress a gasp that threatened to come out of his beak, almost making him cough.

The triplets were playing a new indie game, despite the reluctance of Scrooge to buy it. Apparently the theme was superheroes: Huey, as expected, supported Gizmoduck; Dewey, to Darkwing, and Webby stayed on the sidelines.

"I don't care. I still believe he's the toughest of all," he argued when Huey reminded him of the hero's retirement. However, knowing that Paperinik was in a videogame, and that he was still loved despite the aforementioned retirement, made Donald smile behind the backs of his nephews between almost silent gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who wants to see his alterego in the reboot?  
> I hope the Moon Planet plot gives old vibes.


End file.
